Midsummer
by Brackynn
Summary: Based on "A Midsummer Night's Dream" -- but this is no comedy. Because there are scary things within those woods ... not to mention within humans themselves.


**x-x-x-x**

**MIDSUMMER**

_**based on "A Midsummer Night's Dream" by William Shakespeare**_

**x-x-x-x**

**ACT I**

**x-x-x-x**

SCENE I

_The stage is split into two sets. The first is a sombre study, dim and gloomy. A desk, a high-backed chair, an armchair, perhaps some bookshelves. A framed portrait of a beautiful woman sits on the desk. The second set is a richly furnished bedroom containing a four-poster bed._

_EGEUS, a bitter, prematurely-aged widower, sits at his desk, watching HERMIA, his exquisitely beautiful sixteen-year-old daughter, embroider a handkerchief as she sits in the armchair by the window. He looks like a man bewitched._

**HERMIA: **I wish you would let some more light in here, Father.

**EGEUS:** Hmm.

**HERMIA:** You sit in here for hours every day. How can you stand it without light?

**EGEUS: **You look beautiful, Hermia.

_She is pleased, but uncomfortable. He has told her this before – many times before._

**HERMIA: **Why, thank you.

**EGEUS: **Every day more like your mother.

**HERMIA: **_(setting down her needle) _Please, let's not talk of Mother. Let's talk of something else, for once.

**EGEUS: **Of course, of course. Whatever your wish. _(Pause.)_ She would be so proud of you – growing up so fair.

**HERMIA: **I cannot take the credit if I am fair. That is surely Mother's doing.

**EGEUS:** Yes.

_A momentary silence. HERMIA goes back to embroidery. EGEUS pretends to look at letters and other documents, but eventually returns to staring at his daughter. he is torn for a moment – should he speak or not? Finally, he grits his teeth and gets it out._

**EGEUS: **I've made up my mind, Hermia.

**HERMIA:** You've made up your mind? But about what?

**EGEUS:** You.

**HERMIA:** And what of me?

**EGEUS:** You know that you shan't live here forever. That you can't. That I can't let you.

**HERMIA:** What are you talking about?

**EGEUS:** Marriage. Your marriage, specifically.

**HERMIA: **_(suddenly on edge)_ To whom?

**EGEUS:** I am yet to settle it.

**HERMIA:** _(relieved)_ Oh.

_EGEUS waits, but she gives no further reaction._

**EGEUS:** "Oh." Nothing more? What have you to say to me? Will you not miss your dear father?

**HERMIA: **Why, yes, of course I will.

**EGEUS:** I shall miss you, Hermia. More than words can say.

**HERMIA:** Likewise, Father.

_EGEUS waves her away. HERMIA exits. EGEUS stand and walks over to where she has been sitting. He touches the seat of the armchair, then recoils. He strides back to his desk, making a show for himself of setting up his writing materials. He begins a letter._

**EGEUS:** "My Lord Demetrius."

_Lights up on DEMETRIUS, a formidable man in his early thirties, between both sets, belonging to neither of them._

**DEMETRIUS: **_(reading a letter)_ "I trust that you remember that on your last visit to our part of the world, you made the acquaintance of my daughter, Hermia." _(He pauses, thinks, and recalls.)_ Ah, yes. A lovely girl.

**EGEUS: **_(to himself)_ Exquisite.

**DEMETRIUS: **_(reading)_ "An exquisite young woman, as I am sure you will agree. And not only beautiful—"

**EGEUS: **_(writing at first, but eventually simply listing virtues to himself)_ Sweet-tempered, obedient, pious…

_As EGEUS praises his daughter, we hear footsteps approach the bedroom – two people are running. LYSANDER bursts in, dragging a laughing HERMIA behind him. The action in the letter is interjected by the action in the bedroom._

**EGEUS:** …chaste, good-hearted, respectful…

_LYSANDER pushes HERMIA up against a bedpost and kisses her passionately._

**HERMIA: **Lysander – _(he silences her with a kiss)_ Lysander – _(and another)_ If my father—

**LYSANDER:** You said he was busy.

_He begins to undress her._

**EGEUS: **…compliant, innocent, virtuous…

**EGEUS, DEMETRIUS & LYSANDER: **"Perfection."

**LYSANDER: **_(pressing kisses over Hermia's face, neck and cleavage)_ You _(kiss)_ are _(kiss)_ so _(kiss)_ beautiful _(kiss)_.

**HERMIA: **I love you. _(Pause.) _Do you love me?

**DEMETRIUS:** "I offer her to you in marriage."

**LYSANDER: **Oh, I love you.

**DEMETRIUS: **"Though surely no man can love her as does her father, I trust a man of upstanding character and deeds such as yourself may please her, and that she, in turn, may please you."

_LYSANDER gasps and grabs HERMIA tighter._

**LYSANDER:** You minx.

_He coaxes her onto the bed and clambers on top of her. She laughs and wraps her arms around him._

**DEMETRIUS: **"In fact, she has often spoken of you since your departure. It appears that you have left quite an impression on her."

_The bed creaks under LYSANDER's enthusiasm. HERMIA moans._

**DEMETRIUS: **"Although her charm, poise and innocence are undeniably her greatest assets, I assure you that her dowry will impress even a man of such wealth as yourself."

**EGEUS:** _(setting down his pen)_ Take her away. Just – away.

_He slams the portrait on his desk face down._

**HERMIA:** Oh, God!

_Fade to black. Moans from LYSANDER and HERMIA continue. More footsteps. A door opens. Then—_

**EGEUS: **_(off)_ Hermia? _(Pause.)_ You son of a bitch!


End file.
